Nolan "Jetstream" Baker
likes Willem Defoe nolan was born in 1934 as a boy he was branded with a lone star at the age of 5 at age 15 nolan got a job on the set of a new musical in his town this would soon lead nolan to create the best musical rent nolan is the main character of rent 3. He is fug blightyears boyfriend and co-worker, jack the rippers best friend, lola bunnys ex-boyfriend and the former scrubber and current co-manager of the coons fort audio. He is a purple-streaked cleaner wrasse. Born into a family of walrus that went on to abandon him well into his adulthood, nolan met a hispanic named pan a black man named ken as the three of them made a journey through a tundra to return a human baby named jim to his tribe. Following the journey, the three animals remained the best of friends, growing their own "herbs". nolan now runs california Islands resident cheese fucktory, which is actually owned by his mother (an unseen character). Occasionally, he speaks with his mother on a Mobile phone. He is constantly hitting on DR neo cortex, his lone employee, despite the fact that she's dating lanky Kong. nolan is depicted as a stereotypical rich, spoiled strongman from the 1950s. It is unknown if his affluence was inspired by Swanky swoods, who is implied to be dead During the battle, analkin, who had been known as the Sith Lord NOLAN JETSTREAM, was redeemed by jewish people and brought balance to the Farce. However, the redemption cost nolan his life, having been mortally wounded by the president , mysterious mr enter, while killing his former Master. After his death, nolan became one with the Farce. nolan is a wounder full (insert gender) who had touched not only our hearts but genitals too Titles and Nicknames * Nolan Jetstream * Soulja Boy * Dat Boi * King of Cucks * Number 1 fan of Neo Scary Godmother * 50 Cents Blood in the Sand * Lord of the Rings 3 * Gnome God * Lord of Onion Rings * Upchuck * Toilet Baby * That guy who tried to cover up his fart with a loud noise but shat his pants. * Not Nolan * Nolan * Sir Cucksalot the 7th * I wish I were black * I wish I were Jim * Papa Roach * The Poop Emoji * Ape Escape 2 OST * Tony Hawk Pro Skater 2 Champ * Smut peddler/artist *Baker Likes * Rocket Power * Wonderball * Pumpkin bread with semen icing * Sonic the Hedgehog * Neo Scary Godmother * Cuccoons * Pokemon Gold not Silver * Sneazing and Farting at the same time * Project M * Max but not Ruby because she is a whore * Scratch and Sniff lottery tickets * Gold Bum you know the guy who edits this to make sure you have a good time * HIV: Homosexual Internet Visuals * Air Dried Bologna * Clyde 5 * Danganronpa ONLY IF TRAVIS PLAYS IT. * Sandman Kangaroo * Angry Beavers Season 2 Episode 5 * Jimmy Jones from Omniverse Dislikes * Rocket Power * Jesse Moynihan * Umaru * Channel Awesome * SJWs * Pie * Fedoras * Cucking/NonCucking * Facebook.com/Hexmaniacwantstobattle * Ruby from Max and Ruby because she disliked his cuccoons * Rama the seventh avatar of Vishu * The spelling of Bologna * People (Gold Bum) editing his Wikia * People * Community College * Plastic Forks (He tried to shove one up his urethra but hurt himself) * Mom Spaghetti * Dislikes Poppilo from Pokemon Sun and Moon * FNaF OC's * Travis because he Hasn't finished Danganronpa * TRAVIS BECAUSE HE BULLIED NOLAN IN THE LOCKER ROOM * GOD NOLAN HATES TRAVIS FOR PUSHING HIM IN MUD * STOP SHOWING MY FRIENDS MY FETISHES TRAVIS * Kink Shaming Fetishes * Bara * Shota * Being wrapped in spiderwebs * Diapers * LEGO People * Chubby skeletons * NSGM * Closed Betas * Peridot from Steven Jewnivurse * Neo Scary Godmother * Camp WWE * Smosh Games * Tide Pods * Giant Eagle branded water * Lilly Pads * League of Legends Dollars * Luke Burger * Used Diapers (Only from people of the ages 7-19) * Non Sticky Glue * ColdSteel * Emily Vasquez Category:Main Members of the Podcast Category:Characters